The Reason  DeanXCastiel
by Melancholic-Wolf
Summary: Songfic sur le couple Dean/Castiel, du point de vue de Cas'. "Il a enfin trouvé sa raison. La raison qui l'a décidé à changer. Et cette raison, c'est Dean." Bien entendu, c'est du Slash, alors c'est pour ceux qui aime quoi


Voici une autre Songfic, cette fois-ci sur Dean et Castiel ^^ Officiellement mon couple préféré au monde, de ma série télévisée préférée au monde xD J'ai toujours trouvé que cette chanson leur collait par-fai-te-ment, aussi j'ai pas pu résister à l'envie d'écrire ce texte =) C'est à force de voir des vidéos sur youtube de Dean/Castiel réutilisant cette chanson que je me suis dis qu'il vraiment fallait que je poste ma songfic xD

Auteur : Melancholic-Wolf

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni la chanson, ni malheureusement Dean et Castiel T_T

Chanson utilisée : The Reason, de Hoobastank

Mise en page : _Parole de la chanson et traduction en italique_, ce que j'ai écrit en normal ^^

Personnages : Dean et Castiel

Thème : C'est du point de vue de Castiel. Il se rend compte de tout ce qui commence à changer en lui, repense aux erreurs qu'il a commise et à ce qu'il a décidé de faire maintenant. Je ne sais pas trop dire à partir de quel moment ça se situe dans la série, sans compter que je connais toute l'histoire mais que je n'ai pas encore regardé tous les épisodes... xD En gros, Castiel a déjà choisi de se "rebeller" contre Zachariah et compagnie ^^' Donc il y a quand même des spoilers, mais pas énorme je crois. Bon, je le répète, ceci est du **Slash**, ou **Yaoi** (Appellez ça comme vous voulez xD =D) mais donc ceux qui n'aiment pas, passez votre chemin, pas la peine de me reprocher d'écrire des trucs de ce genre alors que j'ai prévenu ^^

Autre : Logique pour une Songfic, je vous conseille d'écouter la musique avant, ou en même temps (comme vous préférez hein, je dis juste ça comme ça xD), que la lecture de cette fiction ^^ Maintenant, faites comme vous voulez ^^ J'espère que je ne me suis pas trop éloignée du caractère de Castiel, j'ai fais le maximum pour que ça lui corresponde, mais je ne sais pas si ça va =) D'où le faites que, si vous avez le temps et que vous voulez bien, je vous supplie de me laisser un review *_* (Yeux de chiens à la Sammy) Que ce soit juste pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou non, ou pour me donner des conseils, n'importe, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir un X3 Bon et bien heu... Je crois que j'ai tout dit xD Bonne lecture et merci de passer du temps sur cette Songfic =)

The Reason – _Hoobastank _: Dean/**Castiel**

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_Je ne suis pas une personne parfaite_

_Il y a de nombreuses choses que je regrette d'avoir faites_

_Mais je continue d'apprendre_

Toute ma vie, j'ai cru que ce que je faisais était juste. Ne pas avoir de sentiments, les enfouir complètement jusqu'à ne plus rien éprouver, obéir aux ordres sans poser de questions, être un sage ange qui respecte ses supérieurs comme il se doit. C'est pourquoi, quand ils me l'ont demandé, j'ai plongé au cœur même des enfers, dans ce monde composé de souffrances et d'horreurs, avec pour mission de t'en sortir. Et maintenant, je sais qu'à l'instant où ma main s'est posée sur ton épaule, j'étais destiné à changer. Je ne suis pas parfait, toutes ces émotions sont un début et une première pour moi.

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire toutes ces choses_

_Donc je dois te dire avant de partir_

_Que je veux que tu saches_

Si tu t'es senti plusieurs fois trahi, si tu as cru que je brisais sans hésiter la confiance que tu m'accordais, alors saches que j'en suis désolé. C'est auprès de toi que j'ai appris à penser, décider, agir et ressentir par moi-même. Je regrette tant de ne pas avoir su comprendre plus tôt ce que tu essayais de me faire entendre. Et même encore à présent, il m'arrive de me demander si j'ai bien fait de quitter mes frères, de suivre une toute autre voie. Mais…

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_Je me suis trouvé une raison_

_De changer celui que j'étais autrefois_

Mais il suffit que je croise ton regard pour que ces doutes soient balayés. J'ai enfin trouvé un sens à mes actes. Je sais pourquoi j'ai choisi de changer, d'abandonner celui que j'avais pu être avant de te rencontrer.

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_Une raison de recommencer à zéro_

_Et la raison, c'est toi_

J'ai compris que pour pouvoir profiter de ton sourire, pour être à tes côtés, je donnerais tout ce que j'ai. Je n'aurais jamais pensé trouver une raison de me remettre en question mais finalement, ça y est, j'en vois une. Moi qui m'imaginais que la seule unique véritable foi était celle envers notre Père, j'en ai peut-être découvert une autre. Une autre foi qui me permet d'affirmer que oui, _je crois en toi_, en tout ce que tu es.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé_

_C'est une chose avec laquelle je dois vivre tous les jours_

Ça n'a pas toujours été facile entre nous. J'en suis en grande partie responsable, je m'en rends bien compte. Par répétitions, je t'ai menti, manipulé, j'ai laissé mes supérieurs te détruire peu à peu sans rien faire. Jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier, je m'en rappelle à chaque seconde. Mais je peux au moins essayer de me racheter. Parce que maintenant, c'est avec toi que je suis.

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_Et toute la douleur que je t'ai faite subir_

_J'espère que je pourrai l'effacer_

_Et être celui qui sèche toutes tes larmes_

_C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que tu entendes_

Tu l'as compris, j'ai encore du mal avec mes sentiments, à les exprimer, à la comprendre. En ce point, nous sommes semblables, n'est-ce-pas ? Alors justement, si je devine mieux tes émotions que les miennes, voici ma chance de t'aider. J'aimerais panser les blessures que je t'ai faites, et même celles dont je ne suis pas la cause. Je voudrais pouvoir toujours trouver les mots à dire pour que tu reprennes confiance en toi, pour te fournir cet espoir que tu n'as plus. J'aimerais te montrer que dorénavant, je suis près de toi, que je ne te laisserai plus tomber.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_Je me suis trouvé une raison_

_De changer celui que j'étais autrefois_

_Une raison de recommencer à zéro_

_Et la raison, c'est toi_

Parce que si tu veilles sur ton frère et sauve tous ces gens sans te soucier de ce qu'il peut t'arriver, j'ai décidé de t'apporter une épaule sur laquelle te reposer. Même si tu assures que tout va bien, je serai là pour te porter quand ton fardeau te paraitra trop lourd. J'ignore si tu as compris ce qui m'a poussé à me rebeller contre mes semblables. Après tout, je ne le savais pas moi-même au début. Jusqu'à ce que je constate que mes nouveaux sentiments ne se rapportaient plus qu'à toi.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to yo_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_Je ne suis pas une personne parfaite_

_Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire toutes ces choses_

_Donc je dois te dire avant de partir_

_Que je veux que tu saches_

La peur que tu sois blessé. La colère de te sentir baisser les bras. La joie de t'entendre rire malgré tout ce que tu as vécu. Le bonheur lorsque ton frère et toi vous chamaillez comme « avant », comme si rien ne s'était passé. La détermination de t'aider dans ce que tu entreprends. L'amusement de t'observer profiter de la vie comme un gamin alors que la guerre est si proche. La crainte que tu puisses être complètement brisé si Sam passait du mauvais côté. La culpabilité de ne pas pouvoir plus que ça te soulager de tes peines. Les remords de mes erreurs commises envers toi. Et même la jalousie de t'avoir vu avec Anna. Qui aurait cru possible que je connaisse un jour tout ça ? J'ai parfois l'impression que ma poitrine, mon esprit, et ma grâce elle-même, vont exploser face à tant de sentiments.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_Je me suis trouvé une raison_

_De changer celui que j'étais autrefois_

_Une raison de recommencer à zéro_

_Et la raison, c'est toi_

Comment les humains font-ils pour contrôler tout ça à la fois, alors qu'un ange s'en trouve presque incapable ? Comment suis-je censé savoir quelle émotion je devrais étouffer, ou au contraire laisser avoir le dessus sur les autres ? Et est-ce possible, avec tous les différents qui nous ont opposés, que moi, un ange, ne voie que le mot « amour » s'imposer à mon esprit quand je cherche l'origine de ce que je ressens pour toi, un humain ? De quel amour peut-il réellement s'agir quand je serais prêt aveuglement à t'offrir ma vie, ou même ma grâce ?

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_Je me suis trouvé une raison de montrer_

_Une partie de moi que tu ne connaissais pas_

Mais au final, peut-être l'as-tu compris, toi. Ce lien qui nous unis a toujours été unique. Et il ne l'a jamais autant été que depuis l'instant où j'ai choisi de te faire passer avant tout le reste. Il n'a fait que gagner en puissance et intensité au fil du temps. Je ne sais pas qui de nous en a été le plus surpris, mais les faits sont là, je suis avec toi et Sam, plutôt qu'avec Uriel ou Zachariah. D'ailleurs, je leur laisse mes hésitations, je les laisse avec leurs préjugés. Maintenant, quand je plonge mon regard dans le tien, ce n'est pas parce que je suis un ange que je peux ressentir ce que tu ressens. A présent, lorsque je te vois la nuit en prise à un cauchemar, souvenir de ton séjour chez mon frère déchu, et que je pose ma main sur ta poitrine, je n'ai plus besoin d'user de mes pouvoirs pour que tu t'apaises.

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_Une raison pour tout ce que je fais_

_Et la raison, c'est toi._

La bataille ne fait que commencer, mais pour la première fois, je me sens réellement bien. Parce que j'ai trouvé une raison à mes choix, à mes actes, à mes souhaits. Parce que cette raison me réchauffe rien qu'avec un simple sourire. Parce qu'elle chasse toutes mes craintes en quelques mots. Parce qu'elle me donne l'impression que rien n'est perdu, que nous avons raison de nous battre. Parce que cette raison à réussi à faire tomber amoureux un ange. Parce que cette raison, c'est toi.


End file.
